Remembering
by Psycho Pixie202
Summary: just a story i thought of during math. issie is at her aunts and remembers some stuff from the past. please read and review.


**If you don't like Aidan and Issie being together don't read this story. **

**Ok just so you all know this is just in the future like when Issie and Aidan are like in their twenties. **

Chapter One.

Issie smiled as Aidan put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. She was now 16 and Aidan was 20 **(I don't really know how much older than Issie Aidan really is so im saying its 4 years) **she could hear Aunt Hester moving around in her room. Aidan usually lived in him cottage but aunt Hester wouldn't let her stay with Aidan unless they were in the house. Her aunt didn't seem to realize that if they where going to do something "inappropriate" they would either lock the door or do it when she wasn't home. She was wearing the same pussycat pajamas that she had first met Aidan in. she remembered when she had told Stella and Kate about being stunt riders in the palomino princess.

START FLASHBACK

"Aunty Hess will be there running things and so will Aidan…" Issie started. "Aidan?" Stella said. "Ohmygod Issie you didn't tell me Aidan was going to be there. You haven't seen him since last summer". "Yes Stella, I don't need reminding" Issie replies trying to shut Stella up. Aidan was aunt hesters stable manager. The last time Issie saw him was the morning she left blackthorn farm. She still remembered Aiden's kiss, the way his long dark fringe had brushed against her face and she had felt her heart race. She had been so shocked that she hadn't known what to say. Then Aidan had got all embarrassed and run off and they hadn't spoken since. Only Stella and Kate knew about this, she had told them once they had got home. Although Issie was beginning to wish she hadn't said anything to Stella after all. Stella was her best friend but she was also a bit boy mad and could be a bit of a twit sometimes. She was bound to blab to Aidan and embarrass her.

END FLASHBACK

Issie grinned Stella hadn't changed much since then but now she was totally boy mad.

She remembered when she had gone to Spain to rescue nightstorm from the evil Miguel Vega. When she had told Stella about Alfonso the first question she had asked about him was is he hot.

START FLASHBACK

The first person Issie emailed of course was Stella. It was an enormous long about everything that had happened so far. She told Stella about the shock of discovering that Avery and Roberto were old friends. She described in detail how beautiful and exotic the surroundings where at the hacienda. She wrote about riding angel for the first time and Francoise's suspicion that Vega was the one responsible for taking storm. Stella emailed immediately and it was just one line. **Ohmygod**, she wrote, **Alfonso sounds really dishy. Is he handsome? He probably looks just like one of the Jonas brothers. **

Issie groaned when she read it. Typical boy mad Stella.

**Alfonso is really nice, **Issie wrote back, **and yes I suppose he is handsome. But incase you'd forgotten, Stella, I already have a boyfriend – his name is Aidan! **

Issie hadn't forgotten about Aidan. She thought about him all the time, even if she hadn't seen him for months since she left blackthorn farm. Aidan had sent her a few emails since then. He had written to say the film job, the one that had previously fallen through, was back on and they were back in the movie business. He and Aunt Hester had lots of well paid work and the farm was now financially secure.

END FLASHBACK

Thinking about her trip to Spain made her think about Angel. Angel was a stallion at the el cabello danza magnifico stables in Spain. She had also ridden him in the silver bridle, a traditional race in Spain. She remembered the first time she met angel the pure white stallion.

START FASHBACK

Francoise stood in front of the loose box and made a clucking sound with her tongue. "Come on angel" she said softly coaxing. "Its ok boy, it's me. I brought someone to meet you." At the sound of Francoise's voice the horse at the back of the stall gave a nicker and step forward into the light, thrusting his magnificent head out over the Dutch door. He was a stallion, almost as big as Marius, and so handsome. Issie stared up at him. His face had the elegance of the classical Andalusian, with wide set, soulful eyes and a dark sooty muzzle. Unlike Marius who still had grey dapples, this stallions coat was absolutely white, as pure as parchment. His mane tumbled over his neck and shoulders, lustrous and pearly like the foaming white crest of a wave. The great beauty of this horse made it all the more upsetting for Issie when she saw the scars.

On the bridge of the stallions nose, just where the nose band would normally sit, was a series of jagged gashes that had healed to form ugly scar tissue. These scars must have been formed by deep cuts into the stallions flesh. The wounds where so profound that they had left these heartbreaking marks as a legacy, destroying the stallions otherwise perfect beauty.

END FLASHBACK

Tear formed in he eyes as she remembered the scars. It hurt to even imagine the pain angel must have endured while Miguel Vega had the serreta on him. She felt Aidans hand cover hers. She looked out into the bright starry sky and smiled.

That night she fell asleep remembering her first trip to el cabello danza magnifico.

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review and tell me. **


End file.
